


Moon Watching

by Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/pseuds/Cylina%20Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between father and son. (Endless Reflection Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Watching

I sat on the cool metal floor, feeling the slight ridges press into my palms. We were in one of the many observation rooms in Mars Base 3A. This one happened to be my favourite since it was always deserted at this hour.

The kid sat silently beside me. It always amazes me when he actually quiets down. If I was anything like him at that age, I have no idea how the rest of the guys put up with me as well as they did.

“Why are the stars different?”

It takes me a moment to figure out what he’s asking about. As I continue to gaze upon the two moons I catch the slight change in a star nearby. _Ah._ “It’s the atmosphere. With the terraforming getting closer to completion, the atmosphere is thicker now. Fluctuations in air density cause the light to refract, making the stars appear to twinkle.”

“Oh.”

He fell silent once more and I went back to admiring the two glowing orbs in the sky. Despite there being two of them, sitting here basking in the moons’ soft glow always reminded me of Earth. I followed the thread of memories. Thinking about the Earth always made me think of the guys. One in particular.

I almost chuckled. If Howard caught me like this I wouldn’t hear the end of it. The old coot loved to tease me about my interest in a certain pilot ever since he caught me thinking about him in a situation just like this. I hadn’t even known his name at the time. “I never did ask him if he takes time to watch the moon.”

I didn’t even realise I’d said that out loud until the kid snorted in amusement. “You’re thinking about that Heero guy again aren’tcha? Seriously, Dad, didn’t you say you hadn’t seen the guy in like 15 years? Prolly time to get a life.”

It’s a good thing it’s too dim in here to catch my blush. I reached over to give a light tug to his braid. “Hey! Don’t be talkin’ ‘bout your old man that way!” The squirt rolled his eyes at me. “And anyways, I know I’m gonna see him again. I can feel it.”

Seemed he had no response to that one since he simply fell silent and went back to staring out the thick pane of glass separating us from the Mars landscape. I went back to gazing upon the dual moons as well.

_Heero, where are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author’s Note-
> 
> Thanks for reading! (Sorry it’s so short. ^^;)
> 
> Written for the Gundam Wing: Endless Reflection fan event in celebration of the 20th anniversary, (Information can be found [here](http://gwendlessreflectionchallenge.tumblr.com/post/115545913662/endless-reflection-the-gundam-wing-20th).) (Scene: Ep. 6 - Duo takes time out from being Shinigami to simply watch the moon and wonders if Heero ever does the same.)

**Author's Note:**

> -Author's Note-
> 
> Thanks for reading! (Sorry it's so short. ^^;)
> 
> Written for the [Gundam Wing: Endless Reflection](http://gwendlessreflectionchallenge.tumblr.com/post/115545913662/endless-reflection-the-gundam-wing-20th). (Scene: Ep. 6 - Duo takes time out from being Shinigami to simply watch the moon and wonders if Heero ever does the same.)
> 
> [DeviantArt link for the ficart.](http://cylinanightshade.deviantart.com/art/Moon-Watching-527794351)


End file.
